


2013/06/03 Word of the Day: Automaton

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [35]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A familiar droid</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/06/03 Word of the Day: Automaton

**Author's Note:**

> **Automaton**   
>  [A mechanical figure or contrivance constructed to act as if by its own motive power; robot](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/06/03.html)

Astromech droids are dime-a-dozen, but for some reason Ben feels that this one is familiar.

"I don't seem to remember ever owning a droid."

Owning is different from knowing though. He remembers a little white and blue droid saving his life from a time that seems a lifetime ago -- back when he was still called "Obi-Wan", when he still had his Master, and when the Republic wasn't broken.

Droids aren't conductors of the Force so he can't be sure exactly, but his hunches do have the record of being right.

"Now let's see if we can't figure out what you are, my little friend. And where you come from."


End file.
